harry_potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Harry granger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Trevor88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Trevor88 (talk) 11:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin Now you are admin(sorry for all this Trouble) Trevor88 (talk) 22:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : I am giving you a free rein, untill I get the policies up. Anyway Don't make so many catergories, and please don't copy catergories from H-P Wiki. Trevor88 (talk) 10:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Page Where does it say it is saved? Trevor88 (talk) 00:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Catergories You can choose yourself, but I am setting a limit for now. Only less than 15 in wiki & 10 in Dictionary(HP can be a exemption), You might want to change your signature links though, Talk takes you to message wall. (Hunnie has rasied the Qudditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts & where to find them Canon thing in a blog on P-T-Dictionary) Trevor88 (talk) 12:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) (edited Trevor88 (talk) 12:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Dictionary No, only the Dictionary part will be subpages of Dictionary. If Harry Potter has a Dictionary Meaning, Feel free to make a page. Trevor88 (talk) 22:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Anything that can be made into a normal dictionary. Trevor88 (talk) 22:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) (edited(Trevor88 (talk) 22:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC))) Concentration Could you please not put all your concentration on creating catergories for photoes and put some of it in at least refining articles. Trevor88 (talk) 22:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : Oh whatever, if you don't edit in 10 days, you will be stripped of your adminship. Trevor88 (talk) 10:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: This wiki is supposed to be a combination of a wiki like hp wiki and a Harry Potter Dictionary.(sigh) Trevor88 (talk) 11:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Respected Ma'am Could you please select me as an Admin for Harry Potter Dictionary Wiki Yours Sincerely Amujoshi11 (talk) 16:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and i will definitely improove my edit count and i will be the admin thanks for your help. Canon Of Course it is okay to copy PotterPedia's Pages Over Here. And I am going to ask Hunnie if We can copy Articles from Potter-Dictionary. Trevor88 (talk) 22:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hunnie Said We can copy articles from Potter-Dictionary. Trevor88 (talk) 00:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template:USERNAME Hmm, It was already broken when I changed it(I copied from HP Wiki). It looks like PotterPedia and Potter Dictionary have the same problem. Trevor88 (talk) 22:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : Good(I am just starting my html coding lessons). Also, please don't swear. It is in the policy. Trevor88 (talk) 07:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Good, I was going to advise Hunnie Bunn. May I ask what is happening below this message? Trevor88 (talk) 08:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) hey harry granger! online? fleurblack 20:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) noo..i mean if u're not busy we can chat? fleurblack 20:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Policy May I ask if you have any ideas for Policys. I was going to introduce a legislative Assembly style thing. With a person being the Senior head writer(President). Trevor88 (talk) 08:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : If elected, Terms will be for a year. The Council approves of "bills"(Policys), decide on blocks over two weeks. They also decide who will upgraded. They, however don't have the enough to over turn the SHW(senior Head writer). Only a Referendum can over turn the SHW's decisions.The Council also can scrap former bills. The SHW must approve of permanment blocks. Trevor88 (talk) 09:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) There has been a change in Policy if you didn't notice. Trevor88 (talk) 22:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : No, It was because of the new "Rule #3". Trevor88 (talk) 22:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Theme Are you okay at this theme? If not, why? Also, I let you to play around with the wordmark. Trevor88 (talk) 22:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC)